five_nights_at_piggysfandomcom-20200214-history
The Office
FNaP1 = The Office is a location in Piggy Bay Buffet and the central location in Five Nights at Piggy's. The Office is the only room that the player inhabits. Appearance |-|FNaP2 = The Office is a location within Red's Resturant and is the central location of Five Nights at Piggy's 2. As in all of the other games, The Office is the only room that the player inhabits. Unlike The Office from the first game, there are no doors to protect the player; in place of the doors, there are two vents on either side of the room, one vent on the ceiling, along with a large hallway in front of the player. The player will now have to rely on the vent lights, the Flashlight, and a mask in order to avoid a swift death at the hands of the animatronics. Power also differs compared to the first game. In the first game, the Power was for the doors. In this game, the power is for the entire building. Appearance The Office appears to be blue, And it also has 4 papers in the Floor, it has four Doors where the robots can enter through, the right, left, the ceiling, and the middle. Stretegy The player can use the Mask, Flashlight, and Cameras, but has limited power. Trivia *It actually doesn't look like an office at all, it looks more like the middle part of the air vent system, unless that on a random night, they put a table with a fan to prove it's an office. |-|FNaP3 = The Office is a location in "UNKNOWN ATTRACTION" and the central location of Five Nights at Piggy's 3. Like the previous titles, The Office is the only room that the player inhabits. Most Information about the office in FNaP3 is unknown. |-|FNaP Beta = Appearance The Office is a whole lot different compared to the office in the final game. The Office is blue, there is no light button which for a reason that there is a flashing light in the hallway and no door button. There was also use to be a huge crack in the wall for the bird animatronics to get in the Office. The vent is also in another wall rather than being in one wall like the Office from the final game. The desk in the Office is also different. The desk only has three garbled balls of paper. Trivia * It is possible that the creator was too lazy to put the door in the office. * The triangle symbol on top of the crack in the wall is very simalar than the risk/alert symbol and the symbol used when the Puppet from Five Nights at Freddy's 2 comes out of his music box. * If you pay close attention outside the doorway of the Office, there is blood on the hallway. * Rarely Ssenkard will appear in the crack in the wall. |-|Gallery = Gallery FNaP 4 Office Blackout.png Office.png Office 6.png FnaP4 Office.png Office 11.png Office 19.png Office 18.png Office 5.png Office 7.png Office 8.png Office Blackout 3.png Office 10 3.png Office 11 3.png Office 5-0.png Office 6-0.png Office 9-0.png Office 7 Old.png Office 20.png Office 8 Remaster.png Office 6 Remaster.png Office 13.png Office 16.png Office 17.png Office 10.png Office 9.png Beta Office.png FNaP 4 Bedrrom Red.png L1wfn.gif Jg8fy.gif Jg8z8.gif Jg7tu-1.gif FNaP 4 Bedrrom WPiggy.png Sketch31220597.png Office Blackout 2.png Office Blackout 1.png